


FerretBly

by LucyConan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyConan/pseuds/LucyConan
Summary: Just a normal evening after an exhausting case...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	FerretBly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion or any of the characters. Unfortunately the rights lie with CBS, now ViacomCBS, who had nothing better to do than to end our beloved show on the worst possible cliffhanger.
> 
> I just borrow them for fun and games!
> 
> I wasn't sure if I would be posting this as a stand alone or if I wanted to use it in one of my various WIPs. I decided to post it right now to show you that I am still alive and still writing - I just need a ton of time to finally get it finished. I might re-use it as a scene in a later story, though, if it fits the plot.
> 
> Additional note: Over on Twitter a member of the #SaveScorpion-Cyclone posted a tweet exchange between Ari Stidham and Nicholas Wootton from 2015. after the scene of Paige kissing sleeping Walter in the hospital and Ari wanted to know if Sylvester would get the chance to kiss someone again in Season 2. Nicholas Wootton told him he'd be kissing Ferret Bueller. This got stuck in my head - and therefore I herewith present you the new ship of Scorpion:

FerretBly

Paige looked up, drawn out of her own thoughts as Toby erupted in gleeful snickering. 

Following his line of sight, she couldn’t suppress her own soft laughter as she saw the source of the behaviourists amusement.

The team had just returned from their first official case after Scorpion’s reunion. 

The case had taken them out of the garage for two full days and when they had returned, take out from Kovelsky’s freshly picked up along the way, the exhausted team had first attacked the food as if they were about to starve, then split up to prepare for their departures to their respective homes. 

Walter had gone upstairs to grab a quick shower before he left with Paige and Ralph for Paige’s condo. It wasn’t that Walter couldn’t shower at her place, but she had foolishly promised Ralph a game on Proton Arnold upon their return, not anticipating that their case would take them the better part of two full days. 

Ralph held her to her promise and Walter had backed him up by proclaiming that taking a shower while Ralph played was an efficient use of the time before he had vanished up the stairs. 

If he thought Paige hadn’t seen the thumbs up the two geniuses had given each other before Walter entered the loft, the older genius was sorely mistaken. She decided to use the time to plot her revenge. 

Happy had insisted on finishing the preparations for their job the following afternoon. She had been grumbling the whole time how the case Homeland had sprung at them had messed up her schedule.   
Toby had offered to help her, but she had glared him all the way back to his desk, where he now sat, snickering at Sylvester. 

The human calculator had to wait for either couple to leave for the day as he didn’t have a drivers license and the last bus for the day had already left and his only chance to get home without taking a taxi waste hitch a ride from one of his friends. 

Walter had offered Sylvester to sleep in the loft, but Sylvester had politely declined. Sleeping in another persons bed, even if he considered them family was still too much for the germophobe.

Sylvester had settled down on the sofa for the wait until either couple decided to call it a night.

Having a full belly of food and the exhaustion after a long and stressful case had taken their toll and Sylvester had nodded off while sitting upright. His head had lolled back against the backrest. 

It wasn’t the sight of the sleeping mathematician that amused their behaviourist, but rather the ferret that had climbed up on the young man’s chest. 

Ferret Bueller had been interested in Sylvester’s dessert right from the moment the scent had tickled his nose when Paige had opened the food bags and started distributing the food among the team.

At that time, the ferret had been much more excited to see his favourite human after sitting in his cage for two days, though with enough food and water to tide him over. 

That had also been the reason why Walter had left the ferret out of his cage so he could stretch his little legs. 

Paige had barely been able to eat as she had been busy fishing the little critter off of herself until Walter had grabbed him and banished him back into his cage, while ignoring Toby’s suggestions that he was just jealous Ferret Bueller got to stick his head between Paige’s breasts in front of of the team, while the genius himself had to restrain himself until they were alone.

Paige assumed Walter had either not properly closed the cage or someone had left the ferret out again after dinner. 

Either way, the ferret currently sat perched on Sylvester‘s broad chest, balancing himself with one paw on the man’s chin as he treated himself to licking up the tiny crumbs of cake Sylvester had neglected to wipe off the corners of his mouth before he had nodded off.

To Toby’s absolute delight, sleeping Sylvester puckered his lips as if he was kissing someone in his dream as Bueller‘s tiny tongue darted out once again to lick over Sylvester’s lips, trying to savour the last traces of the delicious cake flavour that had attracted him to the sleeping genius. 

Paige sighed. As funny as the scene was, she could only imagine how horrified her friend would be if he woke up to find the ferret kissing him instead of the person he was dreaming of.

Just as she started to rise from her seat to collect the ferret, Sylvester’s lips parted with a soft sigh and Ferret Bueller took the opportunity that presented itself.

Sylvester’s reaction came instantly. 

His eyes flew open as his subconscious woke him at the sensation of something wet and warm passing his lips.

He let out a terrified screech as he leapt off of the couch, sending the ferret tumbling down onto the floor.

As he spotted the pet, Sylvester’s mind instantly provided him with the only logical conclusion of what had woken him up.

„Ew! Eeeeew!“ he sputtered in distress, then darted off towards the bathroom, Toby’s hysterical laughter ringing after him.

The bathroom door slammed shut just as Walter emerged from the loft, drawn in by the commotion. 

“What’s going on down here?“ he asked as he scowled at Paige’s chest where Ferret Bueller was already snuggling up to Paige’s breasts.

“Did you let Bueller out of his cage again?“ Paige asked instead of answering his own question while she cradled the little creature in her arm. 

Bueller cuddled up against the soft curves of Paige’s breasts and looked up at his owner.   
Walter could have sworn he looked smug as he demonstratively rubbed his head against Paige’s breast as if to mark her as his. 

Walter glared at his pet. 

“He’s been in the cage for two days while we were gone, I thought he’d like to stretch his legs a little before we leave.“ Walter confirmed as he continued giving Bueller the stink eye. “But if he’s just sitting around, he can just as well go back in his cage.“

“Walt, you don’t have to be jealous,“ Toby grinned, “Bueller might like to cuddle up to Paige’s goods, but he‘s only kissing his one true love!“

Walter looked at Toby in confusion.

“Isn’t that right, Sly?“ Toby called loudly towards Sylvester as he saw their second youngest team member emerge from the bathroom.

“I hate you!“ Sylvester spat in Toby’s direction.

Then he turned to Walter “Teach that unsanitary animal to not molest people in their sleep!“

Toby started laughing again as Ferret Bueller perched up in Paige’s arm and and extended one tiny paw as if to reach for Sylvester.


End file.
